


So It Goes...

by honeyfever



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love, fluff then angst because i love hurting myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfever/pseuds/honeyfever
Summary: A short drabble inspired by Taylor Swift's Reputation album track #7 "So It Goes..." - dedicated to @xukunhoe on twitter uwu





	So It Goes...

Cai Xukun has been in love for almost 5 years now and these feelings of longing only get worse as he watches his best friend go through his 6th… or was it 7th relationship now…? He’s lost count after a while of numbness and fake smiles.

“I don’t know Kun, I really liked Ziyi, he was so sweet and caring…” Xukun carefully rubs his hand up and down Zhengting’s back in attempts to comfort the older male, “I really thought he could be the one- how could he cheat on me like this?” Xukun feels his heart clench in slight pain as another small sob leaves Zhengting’s throat. In the back of his mind, Xukun says that he would never even think about leaving this precious angel’s side.

Xukun sighs, clears his throat and then cups Zhengting’s cheeks in his hands. “Zhu Zhengting!” Xukun blushes when the other male looks at him with a pout on his face, “You are my best friend and the cutest person I know,” Xukun can feel his heart beating faster and his face getting warmer and warmer, “You are so absolutely precious and nice and adorable and I don’t know why anyone would willingly want to hurt you.” It was too late to turn back now, “you were too good for them Zhengting.” His strong voice turns into a loving whisper.

There’s an odd sense of déjà vu in this conversation but Xukun doesn’t care so long as it leaves his best friend happy again. “You’re too good to me Kun.” Xukun feels a warmth in his chest.

Xukun gets caught up in the moment and whispers something he knows it’s too late to take back, “Of course… I love you…” there’s a pause in their actions.

“I know…” He feels soft lips behind his ear, “and I’m sorry Kun.” And then the absence of touch leaves Xukun feeling empty again.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it boys  
> come bother me on my twitter @eggfrey uwuwu or send me a number from 1-15 for another Taylor inspired drabble uwu  
> bye


End file.
